


Tell me you truly believed when he promised.

by dianettisbabylon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gina Linetti Being Gina Linetti, I should be sleeping, Jealousy, Lesbian, Teasing, dianetti, idk what to tag, jealous rosa, playful, rosa is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettisbabylon/pseuds/dianettisbabylon
Summary: Jealousy wasn’t a thing Rosa experienced but, Things change when Gina goes on a date with someone else.Title is lyrics from Eventually, darling by Declan Mckenna
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, dianetti - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tell me you truly believed when he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m bad at summaries i tried okay!! i’m too sleepy to function but i think this is a good fic. didn’t proofread sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> *update*   
> i read this just today for the first time and wth it’s full of typos sooo i fixed it ig lmao

The physical attraction between Rosa and Gina was always there, but they never acted on it even when they both know it’s mutual. They were friends, they got each other’s backs and never hesitated to compliment each other and mean it. There’s no reason why they aren’t in a relationship or at least hooking up, but as mentioned they were not. 

They flirt unintentionally all the time. One day Gina, refused to go to the party with her friends without asking Rosa how hot she looked which Rosa replied with. “Yeah, you look hot.” 

“Well, duh! I’m asking how hot do I look, like do you wanna hook up with me hot or just flirt?” Rosa looked at her then smirked before licking her lips and then left without saying anything. Gina only smiled knowing exactly Rosa’s unsaid answer. 

Rosa never cared about her looks but one time, she kept fixing her hair for five minutes because Gina told her it looked weird. “No, maybe try flipping it the other side.” Gina said for the fifth time. 

“Whatever, I’m done.” That’s when Gina approached the detective and fixed her hair for her. Rosa didn’t even scowl at her. 

Nobody in the precinct would be surprised if one day they found them kissing or married. They have a secret bathroom for God’s sake. Gina and Rosa never even tried to hide the fact that they shared clothing, which is adorable. 

Rosa was sitting in her desk chair doing some paperwork. her back was starting to ache and she needed a break so bad, but there was only few more to do and she didn’t want to stop now. God knows if she took a break now she’ll never finish them later. 

“Hey, Rosie.” That voice would make her happy anytime she hear it, no joke. She wouldn’t admit it, but Rosie is her favorite nickname she was ever given. She lift her eyes from the paper to look at Gina, only now, she can’t take them off of her. 

Gina was wearing a plunging black jumpsuit, with her hair down wavy at the end and neutral color lipstick. (i’m bad at this pls just look up chelsea peretti keanu movie premiere) 

“Woah.” Rosa managed. Gina giggled knowing exactly what she’s doing. 

“So? What do you think?” Gina asked pointing at her outfit. 

“Well, I definitely would wanna hook up with you.” Rosa finally took her eyes off of the Italian woman looking at her work. 

“Great. I’ve seeing this guy for a while now and he’s so nice the only thing left is how good he is in bed, then we’re hooked baby.” Rosa chuckled and nodded. 

“Well then, good luck!” 

“I don’t need luck, but I’ll take it. See ya!” with that Gina left and Rosa can finally finish her paperwork.

Something felt wrong. Rosa wasn’t sure what it was, though she might have an idea of what it could be. Scratch that, she knew exactly what was wrong. The idea of Gina actually getting in a real relationship. 

No, that’s ridiculous, why would Rosa care? Sure, she’s attracted to Gina but it’s physical. That woman is hot who wouldn’t be attracted to her? There’s something else that was bothering her. Maybe it’s the thought of losing any chance she could’ve had with Gina. Goddamnit, why are feelings a thing. 

Rosa brushed the thought off and tried focusing on finishing up her paperwork, which was pretty much done the only thing left was to leave it on Gina’s desk. 

Taking a deep breath, Rosa left her desk to leave her work on Gina’s desk. She was pretty much done with the day. So, she took her helmet to go home. 

Rosa took the long way home, it calmed her. Not that she was stressing out or overthinking anything. She simply needed to relax, she took a bottle of beer she had in her fridge put on some random Gilmore Girls episode and stopped thinking about anything else. 

She watched an episode and a half before she heard someone knocking on her door. She paused the screen and went to see who was out there, of course it’s Gina. 

“Hey, why aren’t you in that guy’s bed?” Rosa said dryly Gina only smiled. 

“Well detective, maybe you should detect what went wrong.” Rosa closed the door after letting the shorter one in. “Two hours into the date and I’m here. So...” Rosa made a face.

“Well, at least you gave it a shot.” Gina hummed in response and sat where Rosa was sitting before she came. 

“It was a actually a pretty good date.” Gina said.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, we even made it to his place.” Rosa raised an eyebrow. 

“Did he do any-“ 

“No! No, he was a great dude. It’s me.” Rosa let out a relieved breath, the idea of anyone trying to hurt Gina made her wanna go break some bones. “We almost hooked up, when I realized, He’s not who I wanna be with, you know?” Gina was staring intently at Rosa’s eyes who was doing the same.

Rosa sat next to Gina never breaking the eye contact. “So who do you want to be with?” 

“I think you know.” Gina finally broke the eye contact. Rosa put a hand on Gina’s. 

“Did he hold your hand?” Rosa asked. 

“No, his hand was on my face.” She said, her eyes following Rosa’s hand reaching for her cheek.

“Where else?” 

“He touched my shoulder then rested his hands on my waist.” Rosa’s hands were following the places Gina’s mentioning. 

“Did he kiss you?” Gina breathed heavily.

“Yes.” Rosa closed the small distance between their lips kissing Gina softly, it was slowly getting passionate. Gina moaned into the kiss which only made Rosa kiss her more passionately. 

Rosa broke the kiss only to put her hand on the jumpsuit slowly pulling it down. “Did he fuck you?” Gina shivered at the thought of her and Rosa having sex. 

“No.” She wanted to lie to get Rosa to do it, but she went with the truth.

“Good.” With that her jumpsuit was off and she was naked on Rosa’s bed with Rosa on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is welcome!!


End file.
